My order is
by Yain
Summary: Couples always share similarities, but Clarke and Lexa are intent on not being the common couple. However, Lexa finds out that there's something that they do share with other people. Modern Clexa OS


**A/N:** I like to do notes before the fiction, even though most do not read. This was inspired by a funny picture I saw on facebook and while I could have pursued the concept further, I also like to leave readers with their own imagination of the following events... Hope you'll enjoy!

* * *

_My order is..._  
Story by Yain

There is a recurring phenomenon among couples. Okay, one could easily argue that one isn't enough but that many phenomena are recurring among couples: not going to the toilets when you go to your partner's place the first time, always looking detail perfect during the first months, arguments ending with the girl always being right or not knowing what she wants (from a male's perspective), arguments ending with the man being the one responsible for the wrongdoing (from a female's perspective)... but these things are way, way too common to be developed here. And besides, they didn't even apply to them.

No, they surely didn't: Lexa and Clarke were, for one, a fulfilled and happy couple, and well, they were a lesbian couple. Sure, Clarke was bisexual but after a few nasty breakups, and multiple encounters with the outstanding charm that Lexa had displayed, she'd fallen for her faster than expected. Their love was not to be questioned and their couple was never to be labelled as common.

Lexa and Clarke were anything but common.

They would often go out together either to parties or to clubs, many times at bars, often at restaurants, sometimes in fast foods, but never did any of these applied outside of their city of living, as when they went abroad, they would always buy and cook food for themselves.

Always, but not today.

No, today, they were sat at a wooden table, in a bar or restaurant, they didn't know, that was serving both food and drinks (duh) and they had been drinking way too many beers. Who would blame them, they were in the quiet, mostly alone, most people did not know them, and they indulged in a moment of sheer bliss, drinking these most fabulous beers. Naturally, alcohol would often mean that you need to sustain yourself at some point, which is when the restaurant part came in handy. The menu were safely tucked in a menu holder, that looked rather fancy now that Clarke noticed, and since there was only one, Lexa browsed through it.

"I'm not hungry," Clarke chirped in a voice higher than usual, mostly due to the amount of alcohol flowing through her veins, "I'll get us some more beer."

Lexa knew better, and once again, she knew, yes, she knew that Clarke would steal yet again her food, would steal yet again her marvellous chicken that she would order and that Clarke would yet again eat her french fries. Sure they were a couple, but stealing food? That was a no go territory and Lexa had allowed Clarke way too much ground already. Today, that would change…

...it would have to change, but not in the way that Lexa anticipated. As her eyes were browsing the menu after she'd finally set on ordering a nice plate with different items, the woman noticed one particular item on the menu, at which she couldn't help but smirk.

"That will do," Lexa scoffed under her breath. Her eyes were closed devilishly and she couldn't wait the evening to draw to a close and show Clarke the bill once they would finally be out of this place, to tease her and make fun of her (in a most...kind way.)

When Clarke got back, Lexa stood up and went to order food of her own, all the while Clarke was keeping an eye on their stuff back at the table. There was no need for them to always be moving together at all time, and besides, they could have breaks from the massive flow of conversation that never failed to happen between the two of them whenever they were together. Like magnets, the attraction never stopped and Lexa and Clarke both enjoyed and found their relationship precious to bits. They were both very conscious that they had found each other in this immense world and that whatever brought them together must've been somewhat close to fate or destiny. Not that they were superstitious but Lexa found Clarke perfect for her and vise versa.

When Lexa came back to the table, she was almost glowing. Clarke raised an eyebrow but didn't press the issue and soon, they restarted their conversation as if no interruption had even occurred. That was until the food finally arrived, put in front of Lexa with the extra portion displayed right in front of Clarke, knowingly.

"Wow that looks nice, can I try some?" Clarke was quick to snatch a chicken wing before Lexa even answered her, and as expected, low moans of delight were soon resonating in Lexa's ears, moans, that she decided, she would never get tired of.

And of course, as the conversation kept going, Clarke also kept fishing in Lexa's plate, quite literally as she was now trying these "incredibly tasty looking" shrimps "way too big for you, Lexa!"

Lexa chewed knowingly, displaying her best poker face that not even Clarke was able to see through in this very moment when she was absolutely blinded by food, Lexa's food. Lexa decided yet again: on the cover of going to the toilets, Lexa walked up to the bar and asked the waiter if he would do her the favour of coming to their table when she signaled him in order to pay. She explained to him in details the reasons why, and after a quick laugh from the guy, Lexa went to the toilets to forge her alibi, one that would soon allow her to trick her girlfriend. Her face would be the most precious thing in the world.

And everything went as smoothly as Lexa had planned. She waved at the waiter once they decided to leave and the guy came, announcing their order to make sure everything was correct.

"One mixed plate and one...My girlfriend isn't hungry, is that right? How will you pay?" The waiter said, with a glimpse of malice in his eyes that he directed towards the floor, to prevent his bubbling giggles from arising. Clarke looked outraged and was shooting thunder at Lexa with her eyes.

"By card, please." Lexa offered briefly, tried as hard as the waiter (but succeeding in a much more brilliant ado) to keep a straight face. Once the transaction was over, The couple rose and left the bar, at which point Clarke jabbed Lexa in the side.

"Are you serious now? You anticipated it, didn't you! I bet it was your plan all along to mock me in front of that poor waiter." Clarke spat, in a somewhat annoyed tone. However, what she didn't think would happen was for Lexa to burst in laughter, holding her sides and shedding tears from laughing too hard.

"That's what you get for always stealing food, Miss "I'm never hungry" Griffin". After she finally managed to collect herself and calm down, Lexa approached Clarke and slid one arm around the waist of the still quite annoyed girl to press their bodies together. With her free hand, the brunette raised the chin of her partner to lose herself in her beautiful azure orbs only and leant to seal their lips together.

Soon, there was no more annoyance from Clarke and both women melted in a kiss that tasted like shrimp, chicken, and french fries.

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you for reading and feel free to leave a review if you enjoyed this tiny OS!  
Peace!


End file.
